And then Yue said, 'Bring It On'
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Why is Kero being so childish? Why is Syaoran dropping out of trees? & WHAT DOES THIS ALL HAVE TO DO WITH TURKEYS! All the answers & more happens when the Group decide that there's something about Yue that needs a fix!
1. Yue and the easily distractable Kerobero...

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic. . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

By dr megalomania.

Part one: Yue and the easily distractible keroberos. . .

(Cue swelling, emotional opening music)

"Once upon a time. . ." 

Clow Reed would have begun but was interrupted by—

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-ha!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-ha!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuuuuuuuh-HA!"

//This is now getting childish// Sniffing, he brought this up to a level more befitting his character.

"No."

"But—"

"I said, no." Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

The eyebrow inched higher, "no."

"Ah, go on! You know you wanna!"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

That was what set the quivering lip off. "But Sakura really, really, *really* thinks you don't like her! She's our new mistress and you really don't want to make the new mistress of the Sakura cards. . . *and us*, sad, do you?"

"I have my own ways of showing affection. . ." Yue folded his arms, "besides. . . have you nothing better to do, Keroberos?"

Keroberos, Seal Beast, Sun Guardian of the former Clow cards, his technical brother, //The . . .// Yue added as an afterthought, // . . .*plush toy*//, floated thoughtfully in front of him, limbs carefully folded. 

"Like what?"

Yue allowed his silence to imply the fact he was entertaining several *interesting*   possibilities, none of which he would ever do, of course . . . he was above that, //Datte . . .// sighing, he glanced away from his long-term companion.

The moon was beautiful, in it's full crowning sphere. Allowing his eyes to slid shut, he concentrated on the slight breeze that pulled at his robe and ruffled his wings. He flexed his wings in the chilly but refreshing breeze, knowing they were reflecting the moonlight. He breathed in, savouring the chilled snap of the midnight air.

He reflected on the situation, normally the sun and moon guardians of the Clo—Sakura cards would not be arguing softly on the roof of the card mistress' residence in the middle of the night . . . oh no, *normally*, the moon guardian would be enjoying the clarity of his own thoughts, uncluttered by the emotions of his other self. And normally, the sun guardian would be . . . sleeping . . . dreaming of . . .

//. . . Dreaming of . . . //

"Hmmm. . .I wonder, what would the Keroberos, guardian of the seal, be dreaming of . . .?" Yue murmured to himself, unaware he had spoken aloud.

"Hoe?" Now it was Kero-chan's turn to raise a quizzical eyebrow. Yue had developed this rather annoying habit when they had first been created, his talented ability to disappear on little mental jaunts and then resurface on completely different topics had always amused Master Clow and annoyed Kero every time.

Worryingly, the moon guardian was now squinting at him, thoughtfully, as if assessing something. Then he nodded in some unknown conclusion.

When no explanation came forth, Kero ventured a quiet: "nani?"

The judgement maker started to nod. "Pudding." he muttered to himself.

Right on cue, the plush toy's eyes widened. 

"*nani?!?*" Kero looked around himself rapidly, "pudding? Where?"

Yue decided that Kero's distraction provided an excellent opportunity to take off and escape.

Kero, on the other hand . . . or paw, realised what had just happened and called after the rapidly receding figure in the night sky.

"Aw, come on! Can't you just do it for me? I'm your brother . . . for Clow's sake! Not even an itty bitty—?"

Far away as it was, quiet as an echo, there was no mistaking Yue's answer:

"NO!"

-----------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!!!

Kero: Hey! You're stealing my part!

DrM: Silence you! Or I'll force you to watch Cardcaptors . . . repeatingly!

Kero: I'll be good!

DrM: muha ha ha ha! So anyway how was it? Did you like it? Well there's more to come, don't worry!! Oh, yeah and here is some dictionary type thing:

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Nani – what

Datte – but still [I think, correct me if I'm wrong!]

Hoe – sakura's trademark saying, expression of surprise

Sakura – cherry blossom

Kero: well, everyone knows that last one! Hey, what are you doing in my chair? . . . with my pipe?. . .hey that's *MY* bowtie!

DrM: come back soon for the next part, and don't worry kero, I won't be in your chair for long . . . I hope to steal the throne of Evil . . . 

Eriol: oh no, you won't!

DrM: hey! get back to where you were! You're not appearing yet! Ja ne, minna-chan!


	2. Yue, the Li and the Turkey Incident

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic. . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part two: Yue, the Li and the Turkey incident.

Yue landed gracefully in the park and padded quietly over to a familiar Sakura tree. He momentarily didn't know exactly what had led him to. . . //hai, of course, this was to-ya and yuki's favourite spot. . .// he cursed his other self, //demo. . .// he thought as he looked around, //then again. . . it's the middle of the night, humans and most magical beings would be fast asleep. . . far, far away from me//.

He lowered himself to sit crossed legged beneath the tree, settling back into his wings, and took to considering the midnight sky once again. . .

A rustle, an 'swhoop' and a rather ungainly thump was all the warning he got. It took all of his manly. . . moon-guardian-ly control not to yelp in surprise and merely raise an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of a dark figure. A quietly muttered Chinese curse told him exactly who it was.

"Before you a say a word Li, no."

"Demo--"

"Iie!"

They sat in grouchy silence before:

"Demo, it would mean so much to—"

"--Sakura? I know."

"Will you let me—"

"--Finish? No."

Silence again. Yue briefly toyed with the idea of telling Li about the time a Li had annoyed Master Clow so much that he. . . well, suffice to say that Li, the loop card, a whole bunch of turkeys and Clow's warped sense of humour were involved. He shook his head, //despite the awfully tempting lure of turkeys. . .// he decided, // guardians of the moon do not go to that extreme. . . no matter how tempting the option. . .//.

Li, on the other hand, had never been very good at *gently* persuading anyone to do his bidding. . . he shuddered at his first attempt to get the Clow cards from Sakura. He sighed, there was only one more option left for him to try.

He stood. Moved in front of Yue. And. . .

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Oh please, oh please, oh please, will you do it?" He begged.

The unearthly being's eyes widened, then looked slightly repenting (or sympathetic – Li was only doing this whole begging thing because Tomoyo had solemnly promised that there wouldn't be a camera in a three mile radius and that Eriol wouldn't be able to see him. . . and maybe just a little because she had also promised to give him the picture of a rather drunken Sakura kissing him at the last new year's party. . .).

Yue stared at him for a bit, then glanced up at the moon considering his next few words, then stared at the short Chinese clan head who was fully decked out in his traditional robes begging in front of him, the reflective glow of his being upon the grass, the Clow descendant again, stared off into the middle of the park, itched the side of his nose with a single finger, admired the moon again, pursed his lips together thoughtfully, and then stared meaningfully into the amber eyes of the green aura-ed boy.

"Mmmm. . . no." Yue concluded

The boy sweat-dropped, then jumped to his feet in annoyance

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

Yue considered this. . . he also considered turkeys and their more advance uses and therefore couldn't help the soft threat of "gobble, gobble" that escaped his silvery lips.

Li Syaoran's face wouldn't normally show this much emotion, but his jaw almost hit the ground! Everyone in his family had been told about the Incident, it may have been centuries ago but no one ever made a joke about the Incident. It had just been too painful!

//is he threatening to do it to me?// Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

He started to back away, grasping his sword and narrowed his eyes, "you wouldn't dare. . ."

Yue held his tongue and was carefully to keep his face as normal as possible. When dealing with a Li he knew the unspoken threat was always more effective. 

That however didn't stop a slower, more threatening, "gobble. . .gobble" from being murmured quietly.

A tense moment passed between them as the Li clan head searched the guardian's face for clues that he was merely joking when the moon being simply raised his eyebrows in a short, sharp, suggestive gesture.

As powerful as he was, Li Syaoran was not going to risk having a repeat of the Incident taint his family's name.

Yue was very amused by the funny patterns that the dust – brought up in the wake and left in neat trails of Li's rather speedy departure – made as it settled.

--------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!!!

Li: you mocked me! I thought you loved me!

DrM: I do but you're *sooo* cute when you're running scared!

Eriol: now, I have to agree with that!

DrM: what did I tell you?! BACK!! Back or I'll start calling you . . . Eli Moon!

Eriol: I'm one of the most powerful magicians on this planet! You wouldn't dare!

DrM: you're no match for me! I'm the author!!

Eriol: @_@;

DrM: exactly! [Eriol disappears with a puff of smoke] ahem, kero?

Kero: and now Kero-chan check!! let me talk you thru the some of the words used . . .

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Demo – but

Gobble, gobble – the sound DrM thinks turkeys sound like

Li: any old plush toy could have done that!

Kero: [turns into keroberos] wanna run that by me again, gaki! 

Li: you. Are. A. Plush. Toy! Baka!

[They start to fight]

DrM: [settles back into chair and straightens big bowtie] remember to R&R minna-san! Ja!


	3. Yue and the *Other* two

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic. . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part three: yue and the *other* two!

Yue finally decided to stand up. As he brushed down his hair and smoothed out the wrinkles from his robes, a thought shocked him. //How had li known I was going to be there? And for that matter, how come I didn't sense him?//

He stood pondering this for a while when he heard:

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeee-san!"

He closed his catlike eyes, //dear moon, sun and clow-sama, No!!// 

Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, he found it was true, yes, ruby moon and spinel sun were heading straight for him in their garish full forms.

//now// he thought, // I could wait here for them to catch up with me or---//

yue decide that making a run for it or rather making a 'graceful-display-of-his-huge-soft-wings-and-long-silken-hair-caressed-by-the-cool-streams-of-midnight-air-' for it, was an infinitely better idea that having an encounter with his . . . he grimaced, technical half siblings.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuueeee-san! Wait up!!"

//not bloody likely!// he thought darkly.

Unfortunately the two were just as fast as him and rapidly caught up.

He gritted his teeth as Nakuru's true form and the very un-plush toy like version of spinel sun drew level with him, they cruised either side of him and their butterfly wings brushed with his own snowy white feathers

//butterfly wings, indeed!// he groused silently. 

"Yue-san, we were calling you! didn't you hear us?" Chirped ruby moon loudly.

Yue choose to remain silent for fear some un-moon-guardian-ly profanities slipped out and in the hopes if he ignored them, they'd get bored and go away.

They didn't.

in fact, ruby fluttered closer to him, so close that her… his… *it's* glossy over-lip-sticked mouth brushed over his bejewelled earring  //noooo!!// Yue's mind panicked, // not the lipstick! Not my earring!!//

"yue-san!" Ruby yelled at the side of his head, at eardrum splitting decibels, "I said didn't you hear us?!"

Yue decided to answer rather than lose his hearing; he pulled up and stopped in mid-air, folded his arms and glared at them both.

The other two followed his action and hovered in front of him. Ruby moon was grinning manically; spinel sun was glaring at her with undisguised irritation. Yue imagined that was how he used to glare at keroberos when they had been younger, then he caught himself //used to? Still do!//

"Soooooo," ruby drew the syllable out, "where you going?"

Yue returned his gaze to ruby who, as usual, had squeezed herself into the tightest thing she could find. if he didn't know she was capable of magic, he would have strongly suspected that the thing was painted on. . . although he wouldn't put it past her. . .

Realising the most likely way of getting rid of the pair would be to satisfy her query, he sighed sharply before answering.

"Home." He said simply. //away from you.// he added silently.

Ruby blinked a couple of times at him, then rolled her eyes upward and pressed a perfectly manicured, painted finger to her bottom lip as if seeking enlightenment.

"Home?" She murmured, "to England? Aren't you going the wrong—"

Spinel sun suddenly looked as if he desperately needed a wall to bash his, or better yet ruby moon's, head against, "he means his false form's home!! you demented, *cross-dressing* butterfly!!"

"Hey!" Returned ruby furiously, "at least, *I* can enjoy the infinite joy of sweets . . . unlike some guardians who can make a complete baka of himself if he so much as gets a *whiff* of sugar!"

Spinel sun's head jerked back, his eyes widening first in shock, then narrowed with anger.

"At least my outfit is *tasteful!*" he shot back, then put a claw to his muzzle; mimicking ruby moon's earlier actions, "why! That must mean… *I* got all the fashion sense then!"

That surprised even yue, *no one* had ever mocked ruby's sense of style to her face and lived to tell the tale.

"Oooooh-ho-ho-ho!" Ruby cracked her knuckles ominously, "Suppi-chan, Baby! you are So dead!"

She whipped a bag of sugar cubes from out of . . . somewhere, yue didn't particularly want to know the inner working of that thing she was wearing. Ruby advanced on the growling, midnight-blue sun guardian.

While the violent argument ensured, for which he was very grateful for as it gave him ample time to duck out of the way and escape, yue made his way to his other form's home. He left behind him the various cries of "get that bag away from me!" and "do you know what this is? It's a K.C.T *original*!!" 

------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to another instalment of –

Ruby: Dooooooctor meeeegalooomania-chan?

Drm: oh no. . .

Suppi: oh yes! You wrote her in. . .and you will refer to me as Spinel sun!

Drm: only if you get me access to the throne of evil!

Suppi: I can't do that!! it's the master's favourite chair!

Ruby: why is everyone ignoring me?

Drm: [wincing] okay, how 'bout I call you spinel sun and tie her up, leave her on the door step of nelvana, ring the door bell and run away quick?

Ruby: I said why is everyone ignoring me?!

Spinel sun: leaving her tied up and gagging her is enough for me, *no one* can be that heartless!

DrM: deal!

[Advances on ruby moon with a gag and rope]

drm: kero? while I take care of this, could you--?

Kero: of course! of course! And now, for kero-chan check! Here we have a list of terms used:

Baka – idiot, moron

-sama – the suffix for master [ I think please correct me if I'm wrong!]

minna - everyone

gaki – li syaoran

li: hey! That last one's not right!

Kero: you are li syaoran…

Li: hai.

Kero: gaki means brat…

Li: hai.

Kero:  you are a brat, therefore gaki means li syaoran.

Li: hai… [Thinks] Nani?! 

Ruby: [gagged] mmhm mmmm hm umfuth!

Drm: ruby! such language! Ja ne minna-chan! Come back soon for more!

Eriol: and don't forget to R&R!

Drm: don't make me have to get nelanva on you!

Eriol: eeep!


	4. Yue, Eriol and the escape

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic. . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Four: Yue, Eriol and the Escape!

Yue surfed the slight breeze through the open window. He sat wearily upon the windowsill as he dispensed with his wings. He drew one long breath and let it out slowly, as he moved over towards the bed and sank down on to it.

With a sigh he thought, //safe at --//

"Only one word." A smooth voice commented from the shadows, "I'm impressed."

//yep. . . // yue continued his thought, //safe at last, when *safe* means doing the Irish jig on the cliff edge of the grand canyon--//

"so, Yue . . ." started eriol.

//. . .whilst *blindfolded!!*// finished yue, he spoke with his usual quite tone, "yes, hiirawagizawa-sensei?"

"Oh, so formal yue. Just call me . . . oh, I don't know . . ." eriol chuckled, "Clow-sama, master of all that is Humorous."

//Humorously evil!// yue closed his eyes, briefly, "you aren't my master, and you are only half of clow's reincarnation."

Eriol stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes . . . but you've got to admit that I am the fun half!"

He moved closer, and they exchanged a quick glare at each other, before eriol moved towards the window to close it. Yue noticed he was casting a spell on it while doing so. //cutting off my routes of escape.// he observed wirily. 

"Speaking of fun," eriol's back was still to him, "what's this I hear about you refusing—"

"No!"

"I'm fairly sure, I gave you the same amount of humour as keroberos . . ."

"Yes . . . Master Clow did." Yue corrected him.

Eriol ignored him and started to pace the room thoughtfully,

"And I'm fairly sure you did at least once during my lifetime . . ."

"Maybe . . ." yue trailed the young reincarnation's movements warily, "during Clow's lifetime."

Whether eriol caught the bitterness that tinged this last statement or not, he certainly didn't show any reaction, other than his pacing. Then he stopped and faced yue.

"So? What's the problem?"

The moon guardian considered this. He scrutinized the reincarnation's appearance, eriol had been very careful to look as innocent and non-threatening as possible. His wide lavender-grey eyes peered back at him through simple round glasses under a well-kept mop of shiny dark blue hair. Forgoing his usual robes, he was in his school fuku, and had even, *conveniently*, forgotten to take off his hat giving him the image of the perfect, innocent schoolboy. But this illusion didn't fool yue the judgement maker. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Yue inquired.

The look of shocked embarrassment flittered over his face for all of a nano-second, but yue caught it. //ah, I've hit a nerve!//

"Well?" He prodded.

The self-assured re-embodiment of his former master rolled off a perfect story, "well, since my cute little descendant evidently failed to convince you, I will just have to succeed where he obviously didn't!"

Yue glared at him sceptically. He wasn't buying it.

"And of course, it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that sakura's best friend is a certain tomoyo, would it?"

"Well. . ." eriol was speechless, //I'm defiantly getting closer!// yue thought.

"And a certain tomoyo could make life very, very, very, *very* unfunny for a certain English half-reincarnation . . . maybe going to the extremes of preventing him from playing pranks on a certain Chinese Xiao Lang. . ."

A little of the previous confidence returned to eriol's face, //hmm. . . close but not that, then it must be--//

". . . or even cancelling a certain promised date with said certain tomoyo?"

That was it. Eriol's face faltered and betrayed him by blushing slightly. 

Yue merely raised a silvery eyebrow at him in his typical 'I-know-all' manner, so that eriol didn't realise he'd just guessed.

Eriol refocused on the task he was set quickly, losing his date with tomoyo was *not* a welcome consequence.

"That's not the point!" he exclaimed, "The point is you are capable of it . . ."

"Hai." yue agreed dispassionately, he'd gotten an idea but wasn't going to let eriol in on it just yet. 

"And I've seen you do it a thousand times in clow's lifetime!"

"Hai." Yue struggled internally to keep a straight face, the boy was just handing him even better excuses.

"So I want you to do it!" The boy stilled, and stared at him expectantly.

Yue rose to his feet, his long hair falling softly onto the ground.

"Very well," he stated, "I'll do it."

Eriol squinted at the moon angel, he knew he was being had but couldn't quite figure out exactly how. It clicked when a very familiar magic circle appeared at yue's feet. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard Clow mutter gleefully // I knew my moon angel was going to do that! Atta boy!//.

 eriol just thought back darkly // then why didn't you tell me?//. 

"Chyotto matte! That's not what I meant!" He called out as a blue glow spilled into the room.

"Maa,maa! You really should try to be more specific!" Yue raised a smug eyebrow as he transformed away. 

"kisama!!"

"I can't help it you're going to be so very indirect!" Yue's voice took on a disembodied tone and with that, he was gone!

//well, he *is* right, you know// clow began.

//urusei!// eriol thought back.

Before him stood a very dazed looking Yukito.

As Yukito gathered his bearings, he noticed a very scary phenomenon: a not serene eriol.

"Douka shita no?" he would have said but went crashing out of awareness.

Eriol merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the slumped body of Yukito, and raised the bright pink phone.

Mentally calling his former life's creation every name under the sun for costing him the date of a lifetime, //it's only one lifetime; there'll be others// murmured Clow again. 

// didn't I say *urusei* loud enough?!// he shot back as he dialled a phone number.

Placing the phone against his ear, he heard the phone's counterpart ring away until:

"Mushi, mushi, kinomoto residence?" touya answered.

"He went into hiding," eriol settle on going straight into it, "the snow bunny. . ."  he glared at the dozing Yukito at his feet, ". . .sleeps deeply."

There was a short pause as touya relayed the information to the mastermind of their operation. 

Eriol strained to hear her response; he didn't have to as she practically yelled it.

"*damn it!*" 

eriol raised his eyebrows in shock. It took something really dire to make the ever calm and genki tomoyo swear.

In a quieter voice, she told touya some more instructions, which he sourly relayed on to eriol. "bring the snow bunny back to base"

"Fine."

With his confirmation the phone went dead, touya had hung up.

Eriol stepped over the sleeping Tsukishiro Yukito, and walked over to the window.

He released the lock from his spell, leaned out and whistled loudly into the night sky.

As advancing figures of his own guardians drew closer, he could hear they were still yelling at each other and he could only guess at which sugar loaded substance Ruby had force fed Suppi to get him hic-cupping so loudly, hiirawagizawa eriol pondered deeply if he could still go on that date…

--------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

Lights come up and eriol is sitting in kero-chan's seat, with kero-chan's pipe and bowtie on.

Eriol: konnichiwa minna-san! And now for my official debut!

Drm: ahem!

Camera swings 'round to settle on drm in eriol's throne of evil.

Drm: gotcha chair! ^_

Eriol: suppi-chan! How could you?!

Spinel: hic- I want more! Hic- iwantmoreiwantmoreiwantmore! I want –hic- more Schweets! @__@

Eriol:oh, well, that's just cheating!

Kero: that's my chair, and my pipe and my bowtie! Mou! Now I'll just have to burn them!

Eriol: hey!

DrM: since kero is busy, it's time for. . . 

Li: Li-kun check! Today we had a lot more Japanese terms used, but since DrM and myself are both foreigners to the language we'll try our best!

Genki – happy, cheerful

Mushi, mushi – hello, hello [used when answering the phone]

Urusei – shut up

Douka shita no? – What's wrong?

Kisama – rather rude form of 'why, you!'

Maa,maa – now, now

Chyotto matte – stop there, wait

-Sensei – suffix for teacher [I know yue doesn't consider eriol a teacher but #shrugs# meh!]

Fuku - uniform

Xiao Lang – Chinese version of Li's name, meaning Little Wolf.

Li: well that all from Li-kun Check and—

Kero: aw, hell no! First the creep steals my chair, and then the Gaki steals my part!

Suppi: yeah -hic- we plusch toys -hic- have –hic- feelingsch too! [Passes out and join Yuki on the floor]

Drm: I have the throne of evil! I'm happy, and I'm sure minna-chan will be happy if they come back and find out what happens in the next part!

Yuki: Zzzzzzzzzz! Nikuman! #Snore# R&R please! ~__~Zzzzzz


	5. Everbody but Yue and Me!

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic. . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Five: Everyone but Yue and Me!

//Impressive.//

Kinomoto Touya was impressed.

*Very* impressed.

The Plush Toy. The Gaki. The Creep. The God-Almighty Annoying One. *And* the Sugar Junkie.

In one night, Yue had got through all of them without breaking into a sweat . . .

 //If he sweated . . .//

Touya frowned and resolved to ask Yuki about that one when he woke up. Which, by the sounds the curled-up Snow Bunny was making, might be soon.

Touya looked around, they were all crowded into his tiny room, all those who could make themselves smaller did so, others who could achieve perfect balance on a small point due to years of childhood training also did so. Those who could levitate in the air and make it look as if they were sitting in an invisible, floating chair did so simple because they were showing off. //You're still a creep// Touya mentally labelled. And then there was a certain . . . female who refused to dispense with her wings, and therefore was forced to balance herself precariously on the windowsill.

All were quiet so not to wake the Kaijuu.

The only sounds were Yuki's soft snores and that blue, Hello Kitty version of Keroberos, plush toy's drunken hiccups.

"Mmm . . . To-ya?" Yuki's soft voice called, Touya broke out of his musing to answer his friend . . . only to find Yuki still fast asleep and curling tighter around a pillow.

"Well . . . Now we know who the gentle snow bunny likes to dream about . . ." The Creep smiled at him infuriatingly. Touya choose not to rise to the bait, a decision born out of his very mature years and which had nothing to do with the fact the room was too crowded to swing a good right hook at him. He settled instead for throwing the nearest plush toy at him . . . which, as luck would have, was Kero-chan.

"Hoooooooeee!" Kero cried as he sailed through the air to hit the Creep square on the nose. Which had the added bonus of breaking the Creep's concentration, causing him to fall from his invisible floating chair, and on to the floor with a rather undignified 'Thud!' and squished the drunken blue Spinner Sundae or whatever his name was. //Scoring ten for the nose, ten for knocking that smirk of the Creep's face, a rather disappointing nine point seven for the Creep's dive, but an added bonus for tossing the Sugar Junkie in . . .// Touya mentally calculated.

"Nice shot, To-ya!" Cried the Annoying One a little too loudly, as the force of the collective: "Shhh!" blew her out the window.

//. . .Special bonus points for Ruby Moon! Proceed to final level! Hey-Yo!// Touya contained his glee at the sight of the All Annoying One falling out of the window to a pure smug smirk. His gaze fell on the Gaki.

The air between them became charged with the old anger, as the Gaki glare back. The Gaki tighten his grasp on the handle of his ridiculously large sword . . . // Come to think of it . . .//

"Put that thing away!" Touya snapped.

The Gaki continued to glare at him and drew the blade slightly out of its sheath defiantly.

Touya tensed himself for a fight, and reached out for another plush toy to throw . . . 

The toy emitted an indignant, "Yamete!"

Touya glowered at the fluffy object in his hand, Kero again.

"If there was enough room, baka!" muttered Kero.

"Nandatta?" Touya growled threateningly, as the door opened suddenly.

A combination of his childhood training and his current tense disposition forced Li to pull his sword out completely and swing it around the room. With this single action, he had managed to narrowly miss Touya's hair, knock the Creep off his perch again, would have sliced through Kero's tail had the Seal Beast not hiked it up in time, slice through the very surprised ghost of his mother and, as she was just climbing back through the window, Li Syaoran managed to slice off the bottom half of Ruby Moon's front plait.

Silence descended on the room as pink eyes widened with shock, then filled up with unshed tears. "You . . . cut . . . my . . . plait . . . off . . ." Ruby whispered as she cradled the pathetic lock of hair.

Everybody backed away from Ruby as if she were a primed bomb, then moved away from Li, who quickly handed the offending sword to Spinel Sun in an effort to preserve either his innocence or his life. 

"Ano. . ." he began, "Gomen nasai?"

What everybody expected was some serious blood shed . . . well, everyone, except Eriol, who clamped his hands over his ears in preparation. //Preparation for what?// Touya thought and was about to speak his thoughts aloud when the reason became painfully obvious.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Wailed Ruby, she threw her head back and sobbed.

Tomoyo . . . whose entrance had caused all of this . . . winced and turned to Eriol, who was nonchalantly smiling, having put his hearing under a spell.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said, the reincarnation was still smiling at Ruby, "Eriol!" She tried again.

Li noticed Tomyo's attempts to get Eriol's attention and knocked his elbow against the back of Eriol's head, careful not to dislodge his own hands.

Eriol turned to him. "NANI?" He yelled, evidently unaware he was shouting . . .

Li gesture with his head toward Tomoyo, and Eriol turned towards his vision of beauty. His vision of beauty was mouthing words at him that he couldn't hear.

"NANI?"

The gesturing became more pronounced, he frowned.

"NANI?!"

Li almost lost his balance in annoyance, and Touya rolled his eyes, sourly.

"NO! IT'S NO GOOD! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Eriol hoped he was talking loudly enough, the spell he'd put on meant he couldn't hear anything.

Now they were all pressing their fingers against their lips. 

"LOOK, I'M GOING TO TRY SOMETHING ELSE!"

With a quick wave of his hands, Ruby Moon's wail stopped.

"THERE! IS THA—ahem, is that better?" Eriol realised why everyone was now looking at him with such annoyed expressions, he choose to respond with his favourite expression. An infuriating grin. 

"Why didn't you do that the first time around?!" Demanded Touya.

"Shhh! All of you!" Tomoyo scolded, "You'll wake Sakura-Chan!

Rarely was Daidouji Tomoyo upset by anything but the idea of rousing the kawaii Sakura-chan and letting their plan go to waste was *not* welcomed.

There was a soft knock at the door and everyone dived for cover, Eriol picked Li up and held the both of them close to the ceiling, Tomoyo hid behind the door, Touya grabbed both plush toy sun guardians by the fluffy little tails and threw them and the weeping Ruby Moon out the window, then turned to jump into bed but found Yukito in the way. Looking about the room wildly, he couldn't find anyway he could easily stash the snow bunny, giving up, he grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over Yukito's sleeping form. He prayed that Yuki wouldn't wake and jumped on top of the poor Bunny.  Hoping he had covered him sufficiently, Kinotomo Touya called out as normally as he could, "Hai?"

The door creaked slowly open; a set of sparkling eyes peered in nervously . . .

----------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

Drm: Konnichwa! Wai! wai! It's so wonderful to see you! Are you all eating well?

Ruby: My Plait! What about my Plait?!

Drm: You'll find out in the next chapter!

Tomoyo: I hope your wailing hasn't cost us all our hard work!

Ruby: Plait?!

Spinel Sun: Spinner Sundae?! [reads] Hello Kitty?!

Toya: Hai.

Kero: [sniggers] And now it's time for another instalment of—

Eriol: -- Eriol-kun Check! Today we saw

Ano - ummm

Gomen nasai – really sorry

Yamete - stop

Nandatta? – What did you say?

Kaijuu – Touya's favourite nickname for his sister, it means monster.

Kero: Kisama!

Eriol: Language! 

Ruby: Plaaaaaaait!

Touya: Gaki!

Spinel: Spinner?!

Tomoyo: Shhhhhh!

Li: Baka!

Yuki: To-ya . . .

Owner of the eyes: Ano…

Drm: DON'T YOU SAY A WORD! [Transports Owner of the eyes back to the next chapter] ahem, I'd just like to say a quick "Arigato!" to all the minna-chan who have R&R-ed and hope that you'll R&R again! And Mei lin? Just 'cause you haven't appeared, what have you got to say? 

Mei-lin: R&R, please! 


	6. 'Yue! Come Out And Play!' Cried the Saku...

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic . . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Six: 'Yue, Come Out And Play' Cried The Sakura Cards.

. . . The door creaked ever wider to reveal the nervous eyes of his Imotou. Her emerald gaze peered at him.

He glanced about the room quickly once more to make sure everyone was sufficiently hidden. Everyone save for two pairs of ears and a pair of bright rose pink bunches that had grown out of his windowsill. //Maa naa,// He sighed inwardly, //Maybe Sakura-chan won't notice . . .//

"Ano . . .  'Niichan?" Sakura began quietly. She sounded scared.

He thought that maybe the noises emanating from his room had scared her. "Nan desu ka, Kaijuu?"

That set her at ease, she forgot all about the strange noises she'd heard, in the face of his insult, "I'm not a kaijuu!"

She stormed further into the room, slamming the door open. In her little rage, she didn't hear the soft 'Umpf!' followed by a slightly muffled 'Ouch!', she stood in the middle of the room. Her little fists ready to rain down punches, she noticed Touya was looking at her strangely. 

Touya could smell rain. Or at least the smell of recent rain. And knew it was radiating from the girl that stood in his room. He rolled off the bed, not caring that by this action, allowed the blanket to fall off Yuki, revealing the presence of his best friend to the girl in his room.

  Her eyes darted from Touya to the slumbering form of Yukito and then back to Touya, who stood now in front of her.

"Is she, at least, still asleep?" He asked her.

The girl's eyes widened, she was shocked but –

"Ah-ah-ah—*CHOO*!!"

Two shadowy figures fell from the ceiling, Syaoran and Eriol lay, limbs tangled, completely dazed.

The 'Sakura' and Touya looked at the tangled mess of boys between them. She opened her mouth to say—

"I don't *have* any more sweets!" the pair of conspicuous gold ears twitched in exasperation.

"YesyoudoandIcansmell'emandyoujustdon'twanttosharewithme. . . YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" sobbed the pair of midnight blue ears.

"Shut up about your stupid sweets. That baka kaijuu cut off my plait!" Hissed the bright rose pink bunches.  

The 'Sakura' tried to begin again but was interrupted by a muffled 'Thump'. This one Touya was surprised at… it continued: Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The 'Sakura' turned to investigate the strange sound. It was coming from behind the door. As she closed the door, she revealed a seriously infuriated Tomoyo, whacking her head against the wall.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan. Yamete! You're hurting yourself." The Sakura cried out and pulled Tomoyo away from the wall.

Turning, Tomoyo cried, "Oh Sakura-chan! I'm so—"

"That's not my sister."

Both the Sakura and Tomoyo spun to look at him.

"Demo. . .?"

The Sakura sighed. "Mou!"

A soft glow enveloped the 'Sakura'. As the glow dimmed there stood four magic forms of the Sakura cards. The Shadow card was slightly damp and stood there shivering, with a towel tightly wrapped around it's robe.

The Silent card straightened her nightcap and rubbed her eyes.

The Sleep card perched herself on the Silent card's shoulder, and yawned widely in her slightly over-sized red flannelled pyjamas. 

And finally, the mastermind of the operation stood there in her rapidly tied dressing gown, her hair still set in rollers and her face pack still in place.

"We. . ." she gestured at the others ". . .  want in."

The others nodded their heads. . .  except for Shadow who nodded it's hood. . .  vigorously. 

"We put the mistress into a deep, deep sleep and Silent put the room into a silence enclosure. . ."

The Silent waved her hand modestly, and the Sleep vanished.

Tap. Taptap. 

The Sleep rapped the window. Shadow quickly opened the window to let the cold fairy in.

She glared at the Silent, who shrugged, and then continued. "And we came here as soon as we could!"

"As we can tell. . . just step out of the shower, Shadow?" Li teased

Shadow reached out quickly and snuck up behind the boy and tripped him up.  

"Whoa!" He cried

The Sleep card continued to babble, "All the other cards are asleep and we're the sneakiest and the quietest cards in the pack, and we really wanna help you. And Yue-sama!"

"Okay, okay," Tomoyo beckoned the tiny fairy to calm down. "You're in."

As Ruby, Suppi and Kero re-entered the room that they had been so violently thrown out of, and with the cards at their full size, the room became much more crowded.

"Ow! My foot!" 

"Oh I'm soooo sorry! Gaki!"

"Excuse me but my plait! Someone do something about my plait!"

"Oh yes," came Kero's muffled yell from under Shadow's cloak, "Does anyone know how to do plait CPR?!"

"Kero-chan! You're not helping—"

Silent waved her hand and the noisy group found themselves upon the rooftop.

"Brrr! It's cold up here. Anyone got a Nikuman? I'm starving!"

"NOT NOW YUKI!!"

Using various methods of returning through the window . . . 

"Keroberos, I'm going with you." Touya insisted.

"Demo, I'm already taking Yukito." The plush toy had returned to his full form.

"I don't care, budge up Yuki."

"Why? What's wrong To-ya?"

"Aw hell no, I'm not going to have you both crush my wings."

"Don't worry To-ya! I'll take you!!" Ruby squealed.

"That's what I was afraid of. . ." the poor man mumbled.

"Nani?"

"Okamai naku."

. . .  Once they were back in the relative warmth of Touya's room, To-ya stormed over to Silent.

"Never do that *ever* again!"

"Who me?" Asked Ruby.

"No. . .  well, yes you too, but mostly you!"

He pointed accusingly at Silent, who waved her hand in a gesture of apology.

 To-ya, of course, disappeared.

"Oi!" Touya called from outside.

"I'll go –hic- get him!" Cried Spinel Sun, and flew out the window before anyone could stop him,

Several curses and "Whoops! Where's –hic- the window?"-s Later, a dazed Touya was dragged through the window by the plush toy form of Spinel Sun.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Yuki rushed forward to help his damaged friend. Spinel, not content with simply pulling his load through the window, tried to drag To-ya over to the bed.

Despite his good intentions, Spinel miscalculated the exact distant and dropped To-ya just short of the soft mattress.

Even Shadow seemed to cringe with sympathy as To-ya's head made contact with the hard wood frame. . . 

"Oh great . . . now what are we going to do? You killed him!"

He was being prodded with something warm and fuzzy. //It's a paw// his bruised mind registered. 

"Let me through, I'll take care of him." Some creepy voice offered.

"No way," a calm, serene voice replied, "You and your guardians have caused enough trouble this evening.  Go sober him up and do something about her plait!"

"I'mb perfeckly schober. –hic- In fact . . .  I'mb ash schober ash the fudgement maker." 

"Touya? Daijobu desu ka?" a softer voice murmured.

Touya opened his eyes to find himself lying with his head in Yuki's lap, and Yuki looking down at him with concern.

"Nani?" To-ya asked.

"Daijobu desu ka, To-ya-kun?" Yuki disappeared from his sight and was replaced by Ruby.

"Daijobu desu" he grumbled, and then got up. It all came swimming back. 

The All Annoying One and her plait, the Creep and his drunken plush toy, that Gaki and his sword, his sister's stupid plush toy guardian, those demented Sakura cards and finally the very scary Tomoyo who had been determined to make Yue—

A movement out of the corner of his distracted him; he leapt to his feet and bounded over to the silent card. "I'll throw you out the window! See how you like it!"

Just as she was about to wave her hands again, To-ya grabbed them. "Yuki! Get something I can tie her up with!" 

Yuki instantly moved over to To-ya's bedside drawers and pulled open the top one. He pulled from it a set of metal handcuffs. He promptly handcuffed the silent card's hands to Touya's wardrobe. 

"There we go!" He exclaimed, and then turned to find everyone looking at him quizzically. "Nani?"

"How did you know where to find—chau-chan. I don't want to know." Kero turned away. As everyone settled back down to discuss their game plan, To-ya pulled Yuki aside.

"How did you know I had handcuffs?"

"Oh. . ." Yuki blush an adorable shade of pink, "No reason."

"Now. . ." Tomoyo pulled their attention back. "We know that Eriol's dampener spell is still working on Yue. . .  I mean he didn't realise you were waiting for him in the tree did he, Li?"

Li shook his head, "He didn't exactly act surprised but I could tell that he wasn't expecting me."

"I have a question." Eriol spoke, seated once more in his invisible floating chair. "How did he get rid of you, my cute little descendant? I mean, you're a stubborn little wolf . . ." 

Li considered this and spouted some rapid fire Chinese. Eriol's eyes widened 

"What makes you think I know?"

Li reddened and glared at him harder. He spouted a longer string of dialogue, just as quickly.

Eriol looked at him blankly for a few moments before something registered in his evil little mind.

"Oh. . ." He fought a wide grin from appearing ". . .  that. . ."

"Nani? Nani? Nani?" Ruby began to plead. "Tell me? Teeeeeellllll meeee!"

"Just. . .  something from. . . ha ha, Clow Reed's time. . ." Eriol could hardly maintain the straight look on his face, he turned to Li, "And your family still remember that. . ."

Li nodded.

"Even after all this time?! Bwha ha ha ha ha!"

Li nodded even more vigorously, turned a deeper shade of red, and glared death at the doubled-over reincarnation.

Something strange started to happen. //Not that the whole thing wasn't already strange// To-ya corrected, //just that something even *stranger* started to happen//

Eriol's voice acquired a deeper echo. The laughter of this echo was richer, the voice older.

"Keroberos, do you remember?" Eriol spoke, the echo lagging slightly. His eyes were gleaming with a mirth, a soul different form his own.

Kero jerked in mid levitation.

"MASTER. . ."

---

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

Drm: Konnichwa! [goes starry eyed] You are all Very nice people, I love you [floats away on Eriol's invisible floating chair.]

Eriol: hey that's mine!!

Mirror: since drm has floated away…

Sleep: … well be hosting today's episode! Shadow?

Shadow: …

Mirror: oh yeah, ahem and now for SHADOW-CHAN CHECK!

Shadow: points at blackboard.

Imotou – little sister

Maa naa – oh, well

Niichan – Onnichan – older brother.

Nan desu ka – What is it

Baka kaijuu – Stupid monster

Yamete – Stop

Oi – hey

Daijobu desu ka? - Are you all right?

Daijobu desu – said in response to above, 'I am all right.'

Chau-chan – could be translated as no-no, 'chau': is an Osaka way of saying 'chigau', which is 'no' or 'wrong'.

Shadow: [takes bow.] 

Sleep: Come back soon for more and don't forget to R&R, minna-chan!

Silent: [waves hand and the group disappear]


	7. There's No Escape, Yue!

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic . . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Seven: There's no Escape, Yue!

"Master Clow?!"

"Yes Keroberos?"

Kero floated in front of the reincarnation.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Keroberos."

Kero eyed him sceptically, and the grin on Eriol's face grew, usually this was a very frightening sight, but for some reason it was very comforting. That's was confirmed it.

"It is you, Master!" 

"Well, of course, it is, Keroberos!"

"Uhhhh. . .  aren't you meant to be---"

"Dead? Yes Keroberos,"

"Then---"

"What am I doing here Keroberos? Well your idea is so deviously funny I just have to be a part of it!"

"I see." interrupted Tomoyo, "well, then maybe you can tell us."

"Hmm? Tell you what."

"How can we make Yue smile? It's Sakura's birthday tomorrow and we just want him to be . . . to be . . . what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Less intimidating?" offered Li.

"Less miserable?" offered Keroberos.

"Less mean?" offered the Sleep.

"Friendly?" offered The Mirror.

"That's the one!" Tomoyo clapped, "So we defiantly know that Yue did smile during your lifetime but Eriol can't remember why. . . "

The room darken, and then sparked with the light of thousands of tiny stars. When this amazing display had disappeared, Clow Reed was standing there beside Eriol, you could see straight thru him, but he was standing there nonetheless.

He stood in the pose they all recognised, the respectable but friendly magician one, for a few moments before his eyes widened, his face screwed up and he doubled over much like Eriol had a few moments earlier.

"Bwha ha ha ha ha ha . . .  Oh! that's a good one, make Yue . . . Yue smile. . . Oh ho ho, oh ho ho ho. . . it's good, it's very good!" He breathlessly spoke. Then he looked up to see Li, and fell to the floor and lay there.  He was laughing so hard, he was rolling and clutching his stomach. "And they. . .they. . . hee hee. . . still re--. . .  re-re-re-hee. . .  oh the turkeys, the *turkeys*! Okay, okay oh-okay. . . I'm okay, hm. Hmm. I'm okay!"

The powerful magician wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh ho ho hohoho, okay I've nearly. . .  oh smiling Yue Ha! Ha ha ha, oh ho ho hoho. Ah ah ah ha. Woo! That was a good'un. oh ho, hee hee wheee."

His shoulders still shook, and he sniggered for a bit, before he resumed his former composure. "Okay I'm done now, where was I? Ah yes, Yue and smiling. There was always two sure-fire ways that made him smile. No wait, make that one, the other made him screa—" Clow looked at his varied audience, he coughed, "Ahem, one, *one* sure-fire way of making Yue smile but that can be our last ditch attempt."

"We've tried everything else!" protested Touya, "This *is* our last ditch attempt!"

Clow Reed smiled charmingly at Touya and Yukito, before he replied.

"Not everything…"

//Ahhhh. Safe at . . . // He looked around him quickly, just to check, // Oh yeah, safe at last.//

Yue leaned back on his hands, he knew he was sleeping, so deeply that he and Yuki could have been called separate identities, he was blissfully unaware of Yuki, and although under other circumstances he would worry about it, not this time. There was no way even Yuki could bother him here.

Here was the roof of his former master's home, and Yue's birthplace. It was mid-autumn and the trees proudly showed their colourful palate of reds and yellows. He sighed, the afternoon was a tad warmer than should be for this late in the season, //Demo,  . . .what the hell, this is *my* dream.//

He closed his eyes, and relaxed completely.

"It's very nice up here." A familiar voice commented, Yue answered more out of habit than anything else.

"Yes it is isn't it?"

A silence before Yue realised who owned the voice.

"Tsukishiro Yukito?!" Yue's catlike eyes flew open. 

"Hello Yue." Yukito smiled back.

"How did you—?"

"It isn't important." Yukito interrupted.

"Yes it is!" Yue protested.

"No it's –"

"Trust me! It is!" Yue interrupted the snow bunny.

"Why?" Yuki inquired.

"Because—" Yue stopped, and gasped, his eyes flicked from Yuki to something behind him, his jaw slackened. Yue took a small step back.

"What's wrong?" Yuki looked at the moon being in concern.

"Oh dear Clow-sama! NO!" Yue cried in a frightful voice.

"What?!" Yuki demanded, peering at the moon guardian with wide amber eyes.

"Look behind you!" Yue pointed just over Yukito's shoulder.

"Why?" Yuki, gullible as ever, turn to look behind him. There was nothing there. . . which meant. . . 

Yue spun and ran along the roof as soon as Yukito had taken his eyes of him. //Sucker!!// Thought Yue triumphantly as he came to the edge of the rooftop. //Now to fly, fly away and be free!//

As he leapt into the air to facilitate his escape, it was too late for him to realise that his wings had simply vanished.

"Oh shi—" the sudden blast of moving air in his face cut off the rest of that comment.

Luckily, he landed in one of the garden's many ponds. . . if you could call that lucky.

Crawling out of the murky water and extracting a frog from his once beautiful, but now muddy hair, he threw his head back and yelled up at Yukito.

"YOU COMPLETE *INGRATE*!!" Few things could cause Yue to lose his usual calm demeanour, insults about and damage to his hair was one of them. Had he had his wings, -another thing that got to him, but thankfully they hadn't suffered the same indignity as his hair- he would have flown right back up to Yukito and beaten the living sh—

"Whoa there! Take it easy!" A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around his soggy torso. //Who the hell--// Yue's mind howled in anger. Yue spun to find it was Kinotomo Touya restraining him from ripping Yukito apart.

"What the *Hell* are *You* doing in *My* subconscious?!" Yue bellowed in incredibility. Yue was cold. He was wet. He was minus his wings. *And * his hair was soaked.

//Someone. Must. Pay.// He continued to glare at Touya when the young man grabbed his arms again. The world went dark as something was thrown over his head, and he felt rope slip around him, Yue the Judgement Maker, was tussled, and thrown over someone's, most likely Touya's shoulder, and carried into the house. He then encountered the painful experience of being carried up the stairs, being dropped half way up, then rolling down the stairs, then being carried up the ruddy things again.

 "Which one's his room?" Yuki's voice whispered.

"I dunno. This is your other form's subconscious' dream!" Touya's whispered back urgently

"Well, this is your father's past life's home too, y'know." Yuki whispered back indignantly

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I don't know, it just does!"

"THIRD RUDDY ROOM ON THE FLIPPING RIGHT!!" Yue yelled thru the towel they had thrown over his head. Touya and Yuki were very grateful that Clow had restricted Yue's magic powers in this dream state.

"Uh. Arigato." Yuki said quietly.

Yue experienced flight. It wasn't the liberating, adrenalin filled kind afforded to him by his wings, no, no, this was the 'let's throw the Judgement maker on the bed and see how high he bounces' kind. He landed with a small 'thud' and, thanks to years of non-usage, he bounced three times. 

"Wai. . .  To-ya hasn't he got a bouncy bed. . ."

"Not now Yuki!" Yue didn't have to magic to hear, "Maybe later."

Yue rolled his eyes. "Excuse me! But I am wet, I am cold, and also I am in the mood to kill. So will you kindly untie me so I can do something about all three?"

The mattress dipped, as To-ya and Yuki moved on to the bed either side of him. The towel that had been obscuring his sight was removed and revealed to him a sight he saw every single morning, reflected in the mirror. Tsukishiro Yukito's sunshiny 'isn't-it-a-lovely-day!' smile.

"Hello Yue!" Yue glared at Yuki as he continued. "So here the deal, we'll help you with the first two, *if* you don't even consider doing the third!"

"I don't have to consider doing it." Yue spoke with calmness belying his rage. "What's to consider?!"

"Ah, ah!" Touya said, "Deal or we leave your hair to dry and it'll stay dirty and smelly."

Yue's eye's glowed dimly. A book flew off the bookcase and whacked the side of Touya's head.

"Ow!" Touya cried, "I thought his magic was being restricted."

Yuki shrugged while Yue muttered darkly, "Must be. I was aiming to drop the bookcase on you."

"Ah." Touya nodded in comprehension. 

What seemed like three hours past, as Yue calmed from 'I'm going to kill you all' to 'I may not kill you but I'm gonna sulk about it for a really long time'. Touya wondered if Clow was right about the difference between dreamtime and real time. What seemed like hours to them, must only be minutes to the others. He hoped. //The Creep. The Gaki. The god-almighty Annoying One. In my room.// he shuddered and looked over at Yuki, he was looking around the room, which was filled with books and various things Yue must have collected. 

Yue still lay on the bed, bound by rope. He pursed his lips together, stubbornly before expelling a loud breath. "Alright! I won't kill you! Just please do something about my hair!!"

Soon, Yue was restored to his favourite condition. Pristine. Immaculate. Spotless. Pure. Perfect. He sat before the mirror and twiddled with his earring. Once it was set to his liking, he swivelled and glared at the two humans that had invaded his subconscious. "Now, what are you doing here?"

The two perpetrators exchange a nod, before they rushed at him. Touya held him firmly and Yuki held up his long ponytail in one hand.

Yue gasped as Yuki revealed what was in his other hand.

"Transform out of here quietly or your hair gets it." 

Tsukishiro Yukito was holding a glinting pair of large scissors dangerously close to his hair!

------------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the end . . . of the *7* chapter!! Well in today's chapter all was revealed. 

Eriol: not quite everything! What about the turkey incident?

Clow: The . . .bwha ha ha! Turkey incident! [snigger] oh, I love turkeys. And with the loop card, they just kept going and--- [Li sets Mei Lin on clow and eriol, she tackle/hugs them]

Li: well I'm sorry to say that's all we have time for today!

Kero: what about Kero-chan check?

Li: very very quickly!

Kero: and now it's time for another action packed KERO-CHAN CHECK!! I'm being told we only have time for one word today and that is:

Arigato – thank you!

Kero: and that's it! come back soon!

Touya: and don't forget to R&R, kaijuu!

Sakura: I'm not a Kaijuu!

DrM: Sakura, back to your chapter, or I'll do what I should have done with eriol! I'll call Nelvana!

Sakura: No, not sakoorah, Hoooeeeee!!!


	8. And then Yue said, " Bring It On"

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic . . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

Also,  I probably should have attached this to a couple of the previous parts but, this contains hint's to Touya/Yukito, Clow/Yue, Eriol/Tomoyo and maybe a trace of nuts . . .           

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Eight: And then Yue said, "Bring. It. On."

Meanwhile, in Touya's bedroom. . .

"Bet you they can't convince him to come back."

"Bet you they can."

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't, I bet you a mega-nikuman!"

Kero's head snapped towards Suppi.

"Well?" Suppi challenged.

"It's a serious bet. You sure you want to lose it?"

"I'm not worried because I won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"You know, for a half-onnichan, You're so immature!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are Too!" Kero cried, ". . . . Matte!"

"Ha!"

Kero got up and stalked along the shelf over to Ruby Moon who was repeatedly plaiting and un-plaiting her plait.

"Psst!" he hissed at the floating girl . . . boy. . . butterfly type thingy. 

"What is it?" she hissed back, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I want to annoy Spinel Sun." he said seriously.

"Ooh! I'm all ears." She squealed excitedly.

While Kero and Ruby plotted to get Spinel Sun drunk again . . . 

". . . And I . . . hehe. . . I told him . . ." Clow sniggered.

". . . that if he . . .ha ha ha. . . valued his family honour. . ."  Eriol giggled.

". . . he'd stop and go away, but. . ." Clow chortled.

". . . he just kept on and . . . ah ah ha ha. . ."  Eriol wiped a tear from his lavender-grey eye.

Clow made loose circles with his hand, ". . .And on . . .  and on, you know your typical Li. . ."

". . . wonderfully stubborn family. . ." Eriol draped a arm around the beetroot red Li Syaoran, and rubbed his knuckles affectionately against the boy's skull. 

". . . so anyway. . . what I did was. . ." Hooted Clow.

". . . after spotting this whole bunch of turkeys nearby. . ." Explained Eriol.

". . . I got out the loop card. . . " Sniggered Clow, "And---" 

"OH NO!! NOT AGAIN!!" Spinel Sun's yell drowned out the conversation, which both Clow Reed and his reincarnation carried out animatedly with Tomoyo; who tried to look as sympathetic as possible for Syaoran's sake but was failing miserably.

"BUT SUPPI-CHAN!! YOU'RE SO MUCH NICER---" Ruby flew after Spinel Sun with a bag of sugar she hid for such an occasion.

"--NOT TO MENTION FUNNIER!!---" Hollered Kero.

"WHEN YOU'VE HAD A BIT OF SUGAR!!" The pair cried in unison. 

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!" Exclaimed the midnight blue guardian. 

"THAT'S ENTIRELY POSSIBLE!!" Shouted Kero, "JUST LET ME GO GET THE FREEZE CARD!!"

"HEY!! SOME CARDS NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP, YOU KNOW!!" The sleep card yelled over the ruckus.

The Mirror card prodded at her facial cream, "Is this stuff completely covering my face?" She asked Silent and Shadow. Silent was face down on the mistress' onnichan's desk, drooling in her sleep. The Shadow, who'd managed to get itself dry and now was in it's scarlet evening jacket, tied with a gold sash, looked up from the leather-bound book, and pulled it's pipe from it's hood. It looked at Mirror's face pack, and started gesturing with it's pipe as if it had launched in to a lengthy speech, before Mirror realised. "I forgot . . . you can't talk."

Shadow nodded exaggeratedly, with the air of sarcasm, then reached down to the floor and picked up it's martini. Placing the pipe back in it's 'mouth', Shadow turned the page, and swirled the olive in the glass a few times before removing it's pipe again and sipping from the glass.

Mirror looked at the only other card that was here she could talk to but sleep was too busy trying to help catch The Master's reincarnation's Sun guardian. The Mirror sighed, "What I really need is a mirror . . ." 

Spinel Sun meanwhile flew about the room attempting to escape his would-be assassins. When they suddenly stopped, he thought they had given up. So intent on sending them various victory cries, that he didn't realise he was wrong, they hadn't given up, they'd just stopped.

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

So *very* wrong. . .  As the wall he flew into proved.

*BLATT!*

Spinel Sun slid down the wall in a daze, as Keroberos, the Sleep and Ruby Moon exchanged sly and evil glances and advanced on the unconscious being. Ruby's hand tightened on the bag of sugar she held behind her back.

". . . And I did warn him . . . I told that Li that not he nor any other member of his family would ever be able to look at a turkey without ever being reminded of me . . ." concluded Clow, triumphantly. He clasped his hands in his lap happily, "You really had to be there . . ."

". . .I had always wondered why I had created the loop card. . ." Eriol's voice took on a hushed reverent tone, and both he and Clow looked saintly. 

"At that moment," Clow nodded, almost whispering in awe. "I knew why . . ." 

They both cracked up, "So I could watch my most brilliant pranks over and over and over again!! *HAI*!!" The two magicians high-fived each other before collapsing into another bout of giggles.

Li Syaoron glared at the two laughing wizards. He sighed sharply, that wasn't how he had been told, in the Li family version, //the Li wasn't as whiny . . .// a titter caught his attention.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

She slapped a hand in front of her mouth, "It's not funny, not at all, no really—" It wasn't working, as she started to laugh again.

"Shizumatte kudasei."

She began to laugh harder

"Shizuka ni!"

She couldn't help it she started to guffaw.

"Urusei!"

As Li tried to get Tomoyo to stop laughing she laughed harder. Eriol's mirth began to die away as her tinkling giggle played like music on his ears. Clow noticed this and sat up, leaning over to his younger reincarnation he whispered.

"Her?"

"Hai."

"Honestly?" Clow asked gently.

"Hai." Eriol's eye took on a slightly misty look.

"Hmmm . . . she reminds me of Yue." 

Eriol eyed his past life's ghostly apparition. "How'd you figure that?"

"Beautiful eyes, long hair, pale complexion . . . annnnnnd . . ." He clicked his fingers, "She's an angel."

"You're grasping at straws."

Clow Reed laughed quietly, "I know . . . I also know that if we don't stop the terrible threesome over there; we're going to have a very sick panther on our hands . . ."

Keroberos was just raising the first paw of sugar in the air, ready to jam it down the captured Spinel Sun's throat, when he was picked up by the scruff of the neck. He sighed as he was brought up to his creator's face, "Oh, now, that's just mean."

Clow Reed smiled back fondly, "Perhaps another time, Keroberos, but for now we need everyone this side of sanity."

Eriol plucked the bag of sugar from Ruby's clutches; he patted her on the head, "Chotto mattekudasai"

"Hai," came the sulky reply.

Eriol and his past life chuckled in a similar fashion. As Spinel Sun regained consciousness, the room was bathed in a familiar blue glow. They all fell quiet. Except for Kero, "Ha! Mega-nikuman here I come!"

 As the glow faded, Touya and Yue stood together facing a ghostly version of Yuki. What wasn't ghostly was the pair of scissors Yuki had poised over Yue's ponytail.

"Tadaima!" Cried Yuki.

Eriol and Clow smiled faintly as they both raised their hands to cast the prevention spell, which would stop Yue from doubling back and transform away. 

"Oh, you go." Clow stepped back politely.

"No, no, you." Eriol motioned the elder forward.

"Oh, you're too kind!" Clow smiled.

"I inherited from the master." Eriol commented smoothly.

"Ah ha!" Clow laughed modestly.

"Will one of you cast the spell Onegai; he's already transforming back." Touya interrupted the very British banter.

Clow cast the spell, which enveloped Yue briefly in a purple glow, which in effect slammed Yue's way out shut.

Yue felt as if a door had just been slammed in his face, he fell back onto Touya, "Ow!" He rubbed the tip of his nose, dejectedly. They'd finally got him here. With the help of his former master. 

"Now, Yue . . ." began Tomoyo, "You have made this a long and arduous journey."

Yue raised his head to glare at everyone in the room. This whole sorry saga had started so innocently, with quietly dropped hints from Yukito, then a quick conversation with Tomoyo one day as Sakura had run off to fetch tea. It then turned into bigger things like Keroberos calling him in the middle of the night, and that Li clan head dropping out of trees, and his half-siblings chasing him, and being trapped by his creator's reincarnation in his other form's room. Finally it had come to Yukito and Touya kidnapping him from his own dream, with the aid of his former master, all at great risk to his hair, culminating in this.

He noticed some of the Sakura cards in the back, The Mirror, The Sleep, The Shadow, and The Silent, all cards usually under his protection. He opened his mouth to yell at them, but Silent waved her hand and he lost his voice, Shadow wrapped itself about his torso, making a more effective confinement than Touya's strong hold. Sleep and Mirror stood in front of him.

"Yue-sama, we just want to help you." Mirror said in her quiet voice.

Yue's eyes glowed and a book flew off the shelf. The dictionary levitated in front of the pair, and flicked thru it's own pages, a pen flew across and pointed to a word on the page. Silent ran forward and covered the younger cards' eyes. "Such language, Yue" Clow raised his hand, and the book returned to it's place, the pen flicked itself back to it case.

Yue's eyes narrowed at the sight of his creator. Clow carried on, "Just listen to what they have to say."

Yue mouthed, 'fine!'

Mirror smiled sweetly, and began to change. She now resembled Yue.

Sleep talked through their idea. "We figure you don't know how handsome you would be if you would smile a bit more . . ."

Yue mouthed, 'How much is a bit more?'

Ruby grinned at him; "Maybe you should try smiling like I do!!"

Yue grimaced. Sleep talked on, "so Mirror here's going to show you."

The Mirror-Yue's face split into a similar manic grin to Ruby's. Tomoyo observed, "Maybe a little more subtle…?"

The Mirror-Yue thought for a few moments before the expression changed to something a lot more repressed. 

Yuki's ghostly voice said, "No, I don't think To-ya's smile suits him either."

"How 'bout mine?" Cried Keroberos. The Mirror-Yue pulled it's lips back until it's full jaw of teeth were showing in a parallel smile as Kero's. "Perfect!" he swooned.

Yue's head shook rapidly. He pressed his thin lips together tightly, and looked even more defiant.

Clow Reed sighed, "I was afraid it would have to come to this. Shadow remain, you others return to the guises you were meant to be in!"

He held out his hand as the three Sakura cards changed back. He took out a small key, which glowed, in his hands; he muttered a quiet, "Release!". And then louder, "You may want to stand back . . ."

Clow swirled his staff in his hand once, before tapping Keroberos on the head, "Keroberos. Return to thy true form!"

The guardian's eyes slid shut, and his wings grew out and cocooned his tiny body. They rest of the group moved back as his wings spread to reveal the glorious golden-eyed seal beast.

"Why do you need me, Master?" Then a look of anguished understanding passed over his face, "Oh no, not again!"

Clow shrugged, "It's the only way, Keroberos."

"Demo. . ." the lion sighed. "They're so delicate, and soft. And they're my pride and joy."

"Douka shita no, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

Clow turned to her to explain. "I created all my guardians with little failings, never make anything perfect, as I always said, so with Ruby it was fashion, with Spinel it was an allergy to sweets, with Kero it was an addiction to pudding, and with Yue . . ."

Yue started to struggle as he realised what was going to happen. Clow smile affectionately at the moon being. "My dear moon angel, I made extremely susceptible to being tickled."  

Yue stopped struggling and just shook his head. 

"But only," Clow added, "By Keroberos' feathers . . . couldn't have the Judgement Maker taken down by anyone with good fingers now, could I?"

Yue and Keroberos exchanged a quick glance; Yue dreading what was to coming, Keroberos preparing himself for the onslaught. Everyone was looking at his wings hungrily. "Try to pluck the bad ones." he threw over his shoulder as he turned to give them easy access to his wings. 

Soon, everyone held on to a feather, and several floated in the air as Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon had gotten a little carried away with their plucking.

Yue started to mouth something at them, "What's he saying?" asked Syaoran.

Clow swirled his staff again and said, "Cards! Cease thy magic charms! Release!!"

The Shadow card released Yue and Silent gave the moon being back his voice. Shadow returned to Touya's desk and returned to it's book, replacing it's pipe, it looked completely disconnected from the events surrounding it. It's head jerked back as it lifted it's martini to it's hood, and it plucked a golden feather out of it's glass in disgust.

Yue backed away from the group of people drawing nearer to him. "Why do you want me to smile so badly?!" he asked.

"Because" Tomoyo glared at him, "It's Sakura-chan's Tanjoobi tomorrow and for the first time since you met you're going to give her a nice big cheesy grin, so she'll stop thinking you hate her!"

"But it will break my face!" He protested weakly.

"It will most certainly will not!" Said Clow indignantly.

"Yeh," growled Keroberos, "I used to see you sail out of the Master's bedroom every morning with a huge grin plastered on your face."

"Keroberos! That was different!"

"And I have felt you smile at Sakura when you're within me." Yuki drifted closer.

"That's because you were created to smile. I wasn't." Yue snapped back.

"Are you saying you were created to be a grouchy old man then?" mocked Li.

"Another one like that, Li and there will be a repeat of the Incident!" retorted Yue.

"Come on, don't make us do this, it just a small smile for the kaijuu." Touya tried to reason.

"Then you smile at her." Hissed Yue.

Yue's back hit the wall, he was backed up into a corner. Surrounded, outnumbered with the enemy wielding his brother's treacherous feathers. 

Tomoyo stepped closer, "Well, then, what have you got to say for yourself now? . . . you could stop this, all for just one smile."

Yue was trapped. His former master, his brother, his technical half- brother and –sister, their master, his new mistress' onnichan, her best friend, and her former rival. All wielding the only damned things that he couldn't resist. //Lose my reputation or give in. Lose my reputation or give in. Reputation or surrender. Reputation. Surrender. Reputation. Surrender.// He considered the consequences of both and made his choice. He steeled himself, his catlike, amethyst eyes narrowing.

And then Yue said, "*Bring*. *It*. *On*."

-----------------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!! I'm sorry to say this is the *second* to last chapter of this fanfic BUT not to worry!! I am working on another fic! And it'll be out soon as it's ready!

Tomoyo: And you finally got to the scene that inspired the whole thing.

DrM: I know! Ain't it great?!

Kero: Ahem!

Drm: Nani?

Kero: Mega-nikuman.

DrM: Ah, yes, Suppi, hand over. 

Suppi: Stupid bet.

Clow: Because my dear little Kero has his mouth full. . . it's now time for CLOW REED-SAMA CHECK!!

Onegai - please

Tadaima – I'm back, said when entering house,

Chotto mattekudasai – please, wait a little.

Shizuka ni – be quiet.

Shizumatte kudasei – please be quiet.

Matte – wait.

Tanjoobi – birthday.

Clow: That's all from CLOW REED-SAMA CHECK. Come back soon for the….

[DRUM ROLL]

DrM, Kero, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Ruby, Spinel, Clow, Eriol, Mirror, Silent, Shadow, Sleep, Touya and Yukito: . . . FINAL CHAPTER!! HON-NA-NA!!


	9. Yue, Sakura, and The Not-So Final Judgem...

Well, hello! Welcome to my Little world of weirdness!

I state for the record that this is my first fanfic . . . for ccs, and that I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story! It's all CLAMP's, always have been, always will be!

I don't pretend to be capable of speaking Japanese or knowing where to put it.

Also, I probably should have attached this to a couple of the previous parts but, this contains hint's to Touya/Yukito, Clow/Yue, Eriol/Tomoyo, with added, high sugar content Sakura/Syaoran and maybe a trace of nuts . . .     and also for this chapter, disclaimers for Queen's 'We are the champions', and who ever did 'macho-man' . . . 

"Speaking" 

*Stress/emphasis*

//thinking//

 And then Yue said, "Bring it on."

Part Nine: Yue, Sakura, and The Not-So Final Judgement!

A single drop causes glowing ripples in the dark water . . . 

"Mistress . . .!"

//Tokyo Tower . . .? //

What was she doing here again? She'd gotten through the Final Judgement . . .

She turned and found herself in . . . 

// . . . Clow Reed's home?!//

Now what was going to happen?

"Mistress! Help me!" Yue's voice cried faintly. //Yue! Where are you?! // She panicked. It was very rarely her stoic Moon guardian ever needed her help, much less cry out for it.

//Yue! I'm coming! // She started to run along the endless corridor. "Mistress!" Yue got quieter, //Yue!! Please hang on!! // She cried out, her legs weren't fast enough! The darkness suddenly enveloped her. When she reached for her key to call forth the Light card, it was gone!! 

//Yue! Where are you?!// She called out into the darkness. She blinked rapidly, and bit her lip, her guardian *needed* her and she didn't have her key.

//Yue!// A petal floated down before her, but unlike all her previous dreams; which had been filled with Sakura petals, it was a Peach blossom. A dim light above her made her look up, thousands of peach blossoms fluttered down now, and the light was coming from the Moon. //Peach blossoms? . . . Touya!// she realised, //Yue! Are you with Touya?//

"Mistress . . ." Yue's faint voice started to echo, then it suddenly changed, and sounded as if it was right near her ear.  " . . .Oh, to *hell* with it, SAKURA-CHAN!! WAKE UP!!" Yue yelled angrily. 

Kinotomo Sakura jolted awake and sat bolt up right in her bed, she looked around. Now what had she just been dreaming . . . Kero had always said to at all times remember her dreams, because they were important.

"Eetou . . . Eetou . . ." she murmured as she racked her brains for the information she was looking for, "It had something to do with Yue . . . and Touya . . . Demo . . . nani?"

She looked at her alarm clock, it was 4.35AM, and she was officially awake on her birthday! She got out of bed and padded over to Kero-chan's bed to check if he was okay . . . except he wasn't there.

"Hoe?" she said quietly. She treaded softly out of her room and went downstairs; perhaps he was in another conference with Yue, as they often did. She peered into the kitchen; maybe Kero had convinced Yue to make Kero something to eat while they were talking . . . but no, the room lay undisturbed. //Hmmm . . .where could they--// the Moonlight from outside filled the room and gave her a thought. //Maybe they are on the roof!// Yue often insisted on talking outside so he could enjoy the Moonlight. Slipping on some shoes, she stepped out into night. //It's ironic,// she thought, that she was stepping out into a night that looked as clear and brightly lit by the Moon as the night she first opened the Clow book, // . . .and I'm wearing the same pyjamas that I had been wearing the first night I captured a Clow card//. She smiled faintly at the full Moon, and was reminded of why she was out here. Shivering, she turned to look at the roof, there was no one there. 

A shimmering gold feather drifted down towards her. She caught it between her fingers and looked at it, it was so delicate and soft . . . she had a flash back:

//"Look at my wings! They're so delicate and soft" Sang Keroberos proudly, he brought one around his huge frame and stated to kiss the feathers. He paused as he looked up at Yue, he extend the wing towards Yue, and cried excitedly, "Do you want to kiss them too? They're really, really kissable!". Yue simply sniffed, looking away in his way of saying 'This is so childish of you!'. Sakura watched the scene carry on, those two had been brothers for a very long time, and she wondered if she and 'Nnichan would ever get like that . . .//

She smiled warmly, and glanced at her brother's window . . . his lights were on. It was too early for one of his part time jobs, and too late for him to be studying with Yukito-chan. With this sudden realisation, her more suspicious instincts suddenly turned on, she suddenly felt several powerful and familiar auras concentrated here, at her house.

She rushed inside and the auras became more distinct. Yue was here, as was Keroberos, and Syaoran-kun. She ran up the stairs and the closer she got the her brother's room, the clearer the various auras got, Eriol was here, as was his guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. She stopped dead in her tracks as the last of the magic laced auras became clear. //Clow Reed! What was he doing here?// 

She hesitantly stepped forward, and clutched her key tightly. 

"Hoooeeeeee!" she cried quietly, she knew that none of these people would ever cause her or her 'nnichan any harm but all of them in one place was very unnerving, especially since none of them could stand each other. 

Just as she placed her hand on the doorknob she felt some of her cards, she couldn't quite make out which ones they were but there was no mistaking the warm, gooey feeling she always felt with them. 

Then she heard someone talking, she couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but Sakura could recognise that voice anywhere. Tomoyo. //Tomoyo-chan? What's she doing here too?// 

While Sakura stood, hand placed to open the door, Yue stood in the corner of Touya's bedroom. You could hear a pin drop. Yue had used his last means of escape, and that was to contact the Mistress through a link not even Clow Reed could obstruct. It was only supposed to be used in emergencies, but this *was* an emergency, damnit!

 Daidouji Tomoyo, Tsukishiro Yukito, Li Syaoran, Kinotomo Touya, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, hiirawagizawa Eriol, Clow Reed and his *own* brother, Keroberos were surrounding him, poised to take advantage of his only weakness. 

Yue, the Judgement Maker, was prone to tickling, //Of all the half-baked, crazy, moronic ideas that Clow has ever had, I *have* to be vulnerable to my brother's freaking feathers!//

Many a spilt glass of every fizzy beverage or milk had come flying straight out of his nose and down his pristine robes, *if* Keroberos picked the right moment to brush his wings against Yue's ear. Many an hour had been spent *painfully* de-tangling his hair; when Keroberos decided he needed to arch his wings against Yue's feet *just* as Yue had dried his hair and prepared to put it back in it's usual style.  

Yue could feel Mistress Sakura hesitate outside the door, and hoped she'd stop being so scared and just come in. He pressed himself against the wall harder as Keroberos prepared to pounce. Keroberos grinned as if he had done this a thousand times. He had, of course, when they had been younger, and Yue had usually been able to fend him off with the promise of pudding. //But not this time!// Keroberos thought jubilantly. //Oh no, I have a much bigger reward than you could offer and--// he looked up fondly at his creator, who smiled back and ruffled the fur on Keroberos' head.//-- I have *BACK-UP*!!//.

The others' thoughts ran along the similar line, each had his or her reward waiting for them.

Tomoyo's of course was://It'll be *sooo* Kawaii!! And Sakura-chan will be happy and she'll smile too and that'll be so kawaii too and I'll be able to video all of it, and then I'll go on that date with--//

//--With Tomoyo-chan!// ran Eriol's, //I'll be going on a date with my vision of beauty!! And then I'll bring her back to my house and we can--//

//-- Buy that simply To-Die-For cat suit and then To-ya-kun won't be able to resist me and then I'll buy that--//

//--Pudding! And then more pudding! And then more pudding until there's no more pudding left in the world! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding! *PUDDING*! And after that I'll--//

//--Get that anti-sugar protective suit, and then those *morons* won't be able to get to me! AH HA! I'll have--//

//--A whole week *away* from that demented cross-dressing God-Almighty Annoying butterfly, and her creepy Master, and that sugar junkie, and that Gaki, and that baka of a plush toy, one whole week . . . hmmm. I wonder what---//

//--- To-ya-kun will be doing next week? My grandparents, no, wait, I don't have any grandparents . . . well anyway, the house will be completely empty next week and he could come over and stay, he could bring those handcuffs and we could have--//

//---A bit of fun, it's been ages since I had this much fun, not since the Turkey thing with that Li, have I ever--//

//-- Been this close to getting that picture, and then I'm going to be able to ask Sakura if she'd like to--//

//-- Get a move on! Damnit! Hand on doorknob. Turn. Push. Open! Is opening a door and coming into a room to save your poor Moon Guardian from *so much* humiliation so much to ask?!//

Yue's voice in her head jolted Sakura out of her apprehension. She turned the doorknob and came upon the sight of the Shadow card, in an old fashion evening jacket, smoking a pipe, with a Martini in one hand and a heavy leather bound book in the other. It looked up at her from it's seat on her brother's desk and saluted her with it's glass before returning to it's book. She blinked at it a couple of times and stared. It looked up from it's book again in apparent annoyance, then nodded it's hood towards a corner of her brother's bedroom, indicating her attention would be better spent looking over there. 

She moved, slightly stunned, in the direction it had pointed. She'd never seen any of the cards out when they weren't being used and she wondered what the other cards did or dressed like. It had never occurred to her that—

She bumped into something warm. And that something emitted a soft, "Umpf!"

Then that something turned around, "O-genki-desu-ka, Sakura-chan?"

She raised her head to look at Clow Reed's face, "Come to join the fun, I see" he gently laughed.

Everyone else spun red faced, to encounter a wide-eyed, wide mouthed Sakura. Like Clow Reed, each of them, with the exception of Keroberos, was clutching a shimmering gold feather. 

Behind them was Yue, who looked up at the ceiling and sighed as if he'd just had a lucky escape. He glanced at her, with his usual cool countenance.

"Gomen nasei! Sakura-chan, did we wake you?!" Tomoyo looked as if someone had broken her video camera *while* it still had film of Sakura on it. 

"Ano . . . Daijobu, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura didn't understand why Tomoyo-chan looked so crushed. "But, what's going on? I heard Yue calling for help---"

"So that's how you did it!!" cried both Eriol and Clow. "That's cheating!!"

"Close your eyes . . . What you see now is *exactly* how much I care about spoiling your . . ." Yue raised an eyebrow; as he appeared to roll the word around his mouth distastefully, " . . .Fun."

Syaoran stepped forward, "I hope we didn't disturb you too much, I mean, we've been trying so hard and he's been so stubborn . . ."

"What is it you want him to do?" Sakura shivered unintentionally. She glanced toward the window, which was still wide open.

Both Syaoran and Touya noticed immediately, but Syaoran was closer, he wrapped his arms around her small frame before he thought about what he was doing. Only after they had gotten over their brief shock, did she snuggle a bit closer and he blushed brighter. Touya glared death at the Gaki, but felt a light restraining hand on his arm. Yuki shook his head quietly. "Fine!" whispered Touya, and added mutely, //Let him keep *my* kaijuu warm for now, and then when she's gone and safely tucked up in bed, *then* throw him out of the window!!// 

Yuki smiled at him knowingly, "Have you ever heard of a 'sister comp--' "

"Urusei!" To-ya cut him off quickly.

Yuki opened his mouth to say, ' But I was only going to say . . .' when To-ya continued, " . . . Or *no* handcuffs . . ."

Yukito promptly shut his mouth. Touya flashed him one of his extremely rare smiles.

"Ahem! There's still the matter of Yue!" Eriol said loudly and was hastily beaten on the head by Tomoyo with a pillow, "How could you disturb such a kawaii moment!" she gasped from behind her video camera. Syaoran and Sakura looked up to find Tomoyo had he video trained on them again. The pair blushed deeply as Ruby spoke up, "He's right, you know! My hair didn't suffer all this *abuse*, just to let Yue get away!"

"*YOUR* HAIR SUFFERED ABUSE?!" Yue practically roared, "WHAT ABOUT *MY* HAIR!?!"

"That BAKA cut off my PLAIT!" Ruby yelled back at him.

"But at least it was just a *small* section, my hair *and* me got thrown into a pond!" he volleyed back at her.

"Hey! You weren't *thrown*! You *jumped*!" Yukito cried in justification.

"You removed my wings! Same difference!" Yue turned on the snow bunny.

"Well! It wasn't us! It was all Clow's idea!" Touya defended.

"Well, *someone's* going to get the *stuffing* beaten out of them!" Yue shouted to no one, and everyone, in particular.

 Keroberos pulled a wing tip up, and drew it just under Yue's chin. Yue calmed instantly and gazed at his brother; the tip had been position so that if he spoke, that was it. He'd be tickled. Yue settled instead for glaring at Keroberos. 

"It's been a long, long, long time since I last had you like this, Yue!!" Keroberos cried gleefully, "Now who ate *all* the pies?!" 

Yue's eyes narrowed. Clow and Eriol chuckled at the phrase; evidently this was an old, old, old, *old* argument that hadn't been resolved.

Sakura turned to face Yue, and Syaoran; much to the annoyance of Touya and delight of Tomoyo, simply rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder with the cutest, genki look on his face, as he covered her with the long, soft sleeves of his family's traditional robes. 

"What exactly is going on?" Sakura asked.

When they all tried to speak at once, she called the Silent card to her aid. After a brief, chilly spell outside, they were returned to the room. "Let's try that again, shall we? What's going on . . ." she looked around for the person who would give her the simplest answer. " . . .Yue?" she decided.

He raised a superior eyebrow at Keroberos, who still held his wing to Yue's throat. "Keroberos, let him speak," Sakura asked.

Keroberos tossed her a pained look, snarled once more at his brother, but he acquiesced.

"Yue?" Sakura prompted him to speak.

"Yes, Mistress?" he was still exchanging murderous glares with Keroberos, and was damned if a soft growl didn't escaped his silvery lips as well.

"What is going on, Yue?" She reminded him, he looked around him as if to ascertain that he wasn't under immediate attack. When he was satisfied this wasn't the case, he launched into his explanation. 

"*They* have been ferociously attacking me for the last two *weeks*!!" He spat out.

"Nani?" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in surprise, "Why?"

"Because they want me to shatter my face!"

"Shatter your face?!" She cried out in concern.

Spinel Sun floated up near Yue, "What he actually means—"

Yue quickly grabbed the dropped bag of sugar and stuffed it in the midnight blue guardian's mouth.

As Sakura merely gapped at the weird behaviour of her friends, Clow, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito and Syaoran, slapped their foreheads simultaneously. "Oh no!" they sighed.

Ruby and Keroberos exchanged thoroughly sinful looks, "YES!" Keroberos punched the air with his clenched paw.

Yue, in the mean time, retracted his hands quickly and returned to his explanation, "Yes, break my face in a completely unnecessary display of sentiments."

Sakura watch Eriol as he quickly swept up the giggling Spinel and deposited him on the windowsill, she returned her attention back to Yue, and she blinked in non-comprehension. 

"Hoe?" His cool eyes narrowed slightly, and she swallowed.

"Ano . . . could you repeat that?" She asked quietly, "Only this time in Sakura-friendly language? Please?"  

Touya stepped in, "Basically, kaijuu—"

That was as far as he could, before he received a swift kick in the shins. His eyes watered, and he swallowed the cry of pain and the blaspheme that should have followed. Sakura dived quickly back into the warmth of Syaoran's arms.

"What To-ya-kun means," screeched Ruby impatiently, "Is that we just want to make—"

 As Ruby spoke, Yue's eyes glimmered, and the awful pair of scissors; that had previously threatened his hair, now headed straight towards Ruby's. She was yapping too much to realise the possessed scissors were lopping off her bunches, until it was too late.

She silenced immediately, and blinked in shock. What had just happened didn't exactly register until the two balls of rose pink hair hit the carpeted ground, with two soft thuds. 

She paled.

"Oh . . ."

Her bright pink eyes widened.

" . . . By . . ."

Long black lashes batted away at welling-up tears rapidly.

" . . . The . . ."

Pink lip-sticked lips began to quiver.

" . . .Moon!"

She whispered quietly, and started to tremble. 

The others glared at Yue, and he glared back at them coolly knowing this was just the calm before the storm. Everyone who had been there when Syaoran made the first offence against Ruby's hair covered his or her ears, those who had magic abilities magically turned their hearing off, and those who were innocent, emerald green-eyed, chestnut haired girls stood there blinking gormlessly at their friends' increasingly bizarre behaviour.  

A moment of silence descended before:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—"

Sakura slapped her hands over her ears and cowered into Syaoran's family's emblem on his chest.

"--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo—"

Shadow's glass of Martini shattered . . .

"—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

. . . As did Eriol's round simple glasses, quickly followed by Clow Reed's centuries old spectacles.

Ruby paused for breath, and threw herself on to Touya's desk, sobbing her poor heart out.

Eriol and Clow turned to each other and replaced each other's glasses. They smiled at each other creepily with the same smile.

The Shadow card poured itself another Martini and patted the weeping butterfly on the head. She lifted her mascara streaked face up, and sniffled "My bunches . . . first my plait and now my bunches . . . oh, the in-Moon-guardian-ity!" The Shadow card offered her a sip of it's Martini, which she gratefully accepted. It gave her the glass and pulled another glass from the depth of it's robes, and poured another glass for them both. 

Inwardly, Yue was sniggering. Outwardly, of course, he maintained a serious expression. He glared down at Keroberos. "Ha!" he deadpanned, "Your earring's cracked."

Keroberos glared back at him, "HA! HA!" he smirked back, "So's yours!"

Yue's hand immediately snapped to his earring, he removed it from his ear and peered at it. His eyes turned a deeper shade of indigo at the sight of a deep crystalline crack in the cerulean blue jewel. Just as he lifted his eyes to inflict another painful experience upon Ruby, the door swung open.

"What in the heavens is going on?!" Kinotomo Fuijtaka exclaimed, "I've just got in when I heard this terrible wail!"

"FUIJTAKA!!" Bellowed Clow and Eriol, unaware they were still under the influence of their own hearing spells.

Fuijtaka jumped at first then readjusted his glasses, and smiled calmly.

Tomoyo jumped in front of the shouting magicians and frantically gestured at her ears.

"NANI?!" Both cried.

Fuijtaka stepped forward and tapped his ears.

"OH!" They yelled, "THAT!"

As soon as they had lifted their spell, they grabbed a hold of Fuijtaka's arms and dragged him into the room. 

As Syaoran sneakily held on to Sakura, who began to feel like she was wrapped in a warm old blanket and started to nod off, and as Ruby Moon and the Shadow card started to play a drinking game, as Clow Reed and his two reincarnations struggled to retell the Turkey incident to Touya and Yukito without laughing, Yue moved towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder at his brother; who had turned back to his other form and was now dancing on the windowsill with a *very* drunk Spinel Sun, singing, "Macho, Macho – Man!! I Wanna Be A Macho-Man!". 

"Ahem!" Someone stuck her foot out in front of the escaping Yue.

Yue tripped over, and fell rather embarrassingly on the carpeted floor. Give the man some credit, he'd never fallen before; he'd always had his wings to catch him!

He looked up to see Tomoyo glowering above him. "There's still a matter of why we are all here."

He sighed sharply, "I don't know why you're still here but I was leaving."

"Tomoyo-chan," said a sleepy Sakura, "For the last time, what on earth are you trying to make him do?"

"Sakura-chan, today is you're birthday right?"

"Uh-huh," yawned the reply.

"Well, I thought what would be the best present for you if all your friends surprised you!"

"Uh-huh," Sakura looked at her bleary eyed, "So what this got to do with Yue?"

"We thought it would be just perfect if he . . ." Tomoyo trailed off.

Yue closed his eyes, and drew his knees up slightly, //This is it.//

". . . if I smile at you." He finished for Tomoyo. 

"But the grumpy ol' frump's been fighting us all the way, with tooth and nail!" Exclaimed a slightly tipsy Ruby as she held up her for bunches, "I mean, LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY HAIR!! THE MEANIE!!"

Everyone winced at her high-pitched squeal; Eriol rose and walked over to her, "Here, let me just—"

"So all of this was," Sakura motioned at all the chaos about her, "Was just to force Yue to smile at me?"

Sakura stepped away from Syaoran, and knelt beside her Moon angel.

She placed a small hand on his sharp jaw and said softly, "Oh Yue, I wouldn't want to see you smile if you didn't really mean it . . ." she raised her voice slightly, "And as for the rest of you, you should know that!"

Everyone looked at the floor, slightly shamed at Sakura's words, well everyone except Spinel Sun, who drunkenly couldn't hold his balance performing such a complex manoeuvre and promptly fell out the window.

Sakura, pleased at the effect of her words had had, turned and flashed her Moon Guardian one of her most genki smiles.

Yue flabbergasted that she had managed to get his point across, when he had failed so dismally, found himself smiling broadly in return. Sakura blinked at him in mounting surprise.

He blinked and replay that last thought in his head.

//. . . found himself. . . *SMILING*. . .*Broadly* . . . in return. . .// 

#CLICK-BITZ-WHIRR#

"HOW . . . ABSOLUTELY . . .  *KAWAII*!!" cried Tomoyo as she hastily waved the Polaroid picture about. Touya slapped his hand then brandished it in front of Eriol, "Pay up! Pay! Up! I told you he do it! And there it was!" he yelled excitedly.

Eriol stood there; mouth wide agape, staring at Yue. Clow Reed's eyes crinkled up fondly, "Hmmmmm." He hummed affectionately, and then placed a hand below his younger reincarnation's jaw, gently sliding it shut. His elder reincarnation, Fuijtaka smiled and re-adjusted his glasses.

Keroberos, Spinal Sun, Li Syaoran and Ruby Moon linked arms and joined the Mirror and The Sleep in a rowdy edition of "We Are The Champions, My Friends And WEEEEEEE'LLLLLL Keep On *Fighting* 'Til The Eeeennnnnd!!" the Silent card and the Shadow card just swayed along with them.   

Yukito simply knelt beside the shocked angel, and whispered, "There, see?" he brought a ghostly hand up to stroke the pale cheeks, "Not even so much as a *crack*." Yuki chuckled as he faded from sight, and Sakura looked kind of worried. Yue murmured to her quietly, "Don't worry, he's just back where he belongs . . ." he patted his chest. 

Just as drunken band of magical people, cards and guardians were launching into their second verse, joined by Clow Reed, the two Clow reincarnations and Touya, Tomoyo ran elatedly to join Sakura and Yue on the floor. She held out the picture for both to see. Taken, as usual with Tomoyo's perfected skill, the picture showed the two what Yue dreaded. Sakura smiling at him, he smiling back without a trace of the harden, bitter, coldness he had worked on for ages . . .   

//Oh no . . .// he thought as his amethyst eyes slid shut . . . they *had* got him, after all.

"And They All Lived Happily Ever After . . ."

Clow Reed should have said but was laughing too hard, as he, Eriol and Fuijtaka was telling Sakura how a member of the Li family had annoyed Clow to such a point that, after spotting this whole bunch of turkeys, got out the Loop Card and. . .

(Cue swelling, emotional ending music)

-----------

And now it's time for LEAVE IT TO DR MEGALOMANIA!!

DrM: Konnichiwa Minna-chan! Welcome to the end of "And then Yue said,--

Yue: How could you? [Eyes glow and a book hits DrM]

DrM: Ow! What was that for?!

Yue: Putting me through all of THAT!

DrM: Well, you never smile so . . .

Yue: You could have just asked me!

DrM: I did. You said it was right there on your 'To Do' list, right next to 'Dye my wings green' and 'Cut my hair in same style as Touya'.

Yue: [changes subject] Keroberos! When you're quite finished!

Kero: Of course, of course, Mr Smiley Happy man!

Yue: Don't make me kill you.

Kero: And now for the last instalment of KERO-CHAN CHECK!!

  Touya – peach blossom

Daijobu – it is all right, or I'm alright [I'm not quite sure]

O-genki-desu-ka? – How are you?

Kawaii - cute

'Nnichan – a shortened version of Onnichan which in turn means older brother, [I don't know if this is proper or not, but I have seen it in lots of fanfics!]

Eetou – a word said while thinking.

DrM: so there it was, the end, I'm sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last few chapters, but I had to wrap it up somehow! And I've got another one out called 'A Single day, live my Life' it's angst-y and Yue-centred! *And* I'll be back soon with another ficcy, won't we Clow?

Clow: oh yes! So keep your eyes peeled!!

[Clow and DrM laugh evilly over evil idea for fanfic]

The Guardians: Gulp!

Sakura: don't for get to R&R, Minna-chan!

DrM: Thank you to all the people who already have! JA-NE!!

Everyone stands on stage and takes a huge bow . . . then dances off, in a cha-cha line, led by Spinal Sun, singing, "We Are The Champions, My Friends And WEEEEEEE'LLLLLL Keep On *Fighting* 'Til The Eeeennnnnd!! Oh . . . We are the champions, WE are the Champions! *NOOOO* time for *LOOO-sers* 'cause we are the Champions [Stamp, stamp] OF THE WORLD!!"


End file.
